Just a Trim
by AvenaCookie
Summary: Wee!chester fic!. Sam is 7. Dean is 11. A short one shot about Sammy getting his hair cut. Full of cuteness!


**Just a Trim.**

**One shot.**

**Disclaimer: None belong to me.**

**Hi everyone! **** Yes, another Weechester fic! This is how I think Sammy gets his hair cut. I think I wrote this a month ago. But at the time I couldn't sleep because I recently had my hair cut and could still feel some hairs on my skin. Arg, didnt like that! Sam is 7 and Dean is 11**

* * *

"Dean, did you lock the doors?" John asked his eldest son while he prepared the small kitchenette.

"Yes sir. The windows are locked too."

"Good because I know this isn't going to be pleasant."

"It never is Dad."

"Dean!" Sammy yelled from the other room.

"In here Sammy." Dean yelled and heard his brother run towards the kitchenette. Sam skidded to a stop when he entered the kitchen.

"Dean I… no.. NO!" Sammy yelled and tried to turn around but Dean was fast. He grabbed onto Sam's waist and picked him up towards the center of the kitchen. "Dean! No… no no no no no!" Sammy yelled as he was handed to his dad.

"Shh Sam. It won't hurt." John sat his struggling son on the chair he set up in the middle of the room. "Stay still Sammy"

"No!" Sammy tried to get out of the chair but Dean came forward and held him in there. Dean faced Sammy eye to eye.

"Sammy. I can't even see your eyes anymore. You need this haircut."

"NO! Dean. Please don't. It'll hurt!" Sammy began to cry. At 7, Sammy have proved to be difficult and stubborn. Nothing like Dean when he was at that age. Then again, none of the Winchester boys had a normal typical childhood. Dean had tried to give Sammy that and protect him from everything he knew. But this was something he couldn't protect Sammy from.

"I promise it won't. You have to keep still so Dad could cut straight."

"Dean.. Please. I don't want it! I'll put my hair back. You can see my eyes like that." Sammy tried to make a deal with his brother but Dean just held him in the chair.

"I promise it won't hurt. I'm getting mine after so you can hold me down. Come on Sammy. I wouldn't hurt you. You know I wouldn't put you in danger right?" Dean asked.

"Yea…."

"And Dad is doing the cutting. You trust him right?"

"Yea…."

"Come on squirt, it won't hurt." John grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sammy's neck. Sammy was trying to calm down but when the scissors appeared, he lost it.

"NO!" Sammy started to kick out. Dean held him down as much as he could but with Sammy burst of energy it was getting difficult. Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy and held him on the chair. Sammy rested his head on Dean's shoulder and cried. "I don't wanna get cut…."

"Damn Uncle Bobby.." Dean mumbled. It was 3 years ago that Bobby had volunteered to give the boys a hair cut and accidentally cut Sammy's ear with a pair of scissors. Since then it was war to get Sammy to stay still during their haircuts.

.

.

.

_"Deanie… we gonna get ice cream?" Sammy asked Dean while they were driven into town._

_"That's right Sammy. Right after we stop here first." The impala came to a stop and Dean opened the door to step out. Sammy exited behind his brother and looked around. This was a new town and he was a bit shy around new places and faces. Sammy held Dean's hand while their father opened the door to a small building. Sammy looked around and wondered why there was chairs with people on them. He was about to ask when Sammy saw the pair of scissors. The person holding the scissors was cutting the hair off the people in the chairs. _

_"NO!" Sammy yelled and let go of Dean's hand. Dean tried to grab Sammy but he was already out the door. _

_"SAM!" John yelled and chased after his son. Dean was right behind him. Sammy's size made it more difficult as he could squeeze in between parked cars easier then the others. _

_"SAMMY!" Dean yelled Sammy to stop but he kept running._

_"No cuts! NO CUTS!" Sammy yelled as he crossed the street. Dean could see the car coming Sammy's direction and started to brake. The parked cars on the street didn't leave must room for the car to turn away from Sammy. The tires screeched and smoked but the car was still aiming at Sammy. Sammy stopped and looked at the car and froze. He could hear his family yelling for him but he couldn't move. All he could do was closed his eyes. John slid over the hood of a parked car and ran to get Sammy. Dean stopped, he wasn't going to make it in time. All he could do is watch as the black car came towards Sammy. Inches away from the impact, John grabbed Sammy and ran to the other side of the road with his baby in his arms. _

_"You know better then crossing the street without Dean!" John shook his son a bit. Not as punishment but out of his own fear of losing his baby son. Sammy started to cry and looked at his dad with tears running down his cheek._

_"Daddy. No cuts. Please. I'll be good but no cuts. No cuts!" Sammy cried as John pulled Sammy into a hug. He felt Dean standing there and turned to see him. Sammy pushed his Dad away a bit to hug Dean. Dean hugged Sammy tight._

_"Don't ever do that… You hear me Sammy?"_

_"No cuts please. Deanie, I promise but no cuts." Dean looked away from his brother and looked up at his Dad. His dad squatted down and place a hand on Sammy's shoulder._

_"We won't. Alright Sammy? Lets just go back to the motel." Sammy pulled away from Dean and hugged his Daddy once more. John stood up with Sammy in his arms and walked back to the impala._

_._

_._

_._

"There." John put the scissors down and removed the towel from Sammy's neck. "All done." John had worked quickly. All that Sammy needed was a trim.

"See Sammy. It didn't hurt did it?" Dean tried to get Sammy off of him but couldn't.

"He fell asleep." John ran his finger along Sam's cheek. John helped Dean remove Sam and placed him over his own shoulder. "I'm going to put him back to bed. You get those scissors clean, your next."

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled as John went to the other room and placed Sammy down on the bed. Sammy's hair was now just above his eyebrows and above his ears. He just needed a trim but nothing was ever easy when it came to Sam. And he knew, nothing will ever be easy when it came to Sam.

.

.

.

* * *

**I so love the Winchesters! And I love you all! Thanks for reading! Reviews are so loved!**


End file.
